HIS Past, HER Present, OUR Future
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: He left to chase his dreams... She remained with a new life growing within her... What will happen when their roads cross again?
1. HIS Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D' Oro.**

**

* * *

**

HIS Past, HER Present, OUR Future

Chapter 1 HIS Past

"Let us all welcome the prodigy form the Land of the Rising Sun, the famous Len Tsukimori!" There was a great applause in the studio as a gorgeous man with turquoise hair entered the stage. The said man bowed in front of the camera as he sat down in the couch in front of the host.

"It's been awhile Mr. Tsukimori! My last interview to you was on your last concert trip across the continent isn't it?" asked the ecstatic Klaus.

Klaus Éclair von Baudelaire, the famous owner of the Baudelaire Entertainment Company or known as BEC, the largest known entertainment company in the whole France. He is known to be as an influential businessman and a man with a happy-go-lucky attitude especially towards his staff. He is a big fan of classical music and he is especially interested with the progress of a certain turquoise haired violinist.

"Yeah," said Tsukimori Len, also known as the Prodigy, the Prince of Violin Concertos, the only Asian who won 8 consecutive awards in the music industry in 8 different prestigious award giving body. At the mere age of 25, Tsukimori Len conquered the world. Since his debut 4 years ago, he traveled continent after continent, performing from Europe to Vienna, London and Paris. Now his latest concert will be held in France and he will be interviewed by Klaus.

"So, tell us about your family. We all know that your mother, the great Hamai Misa is a world class pianist and so is your father, who is also known as a great a violinist like you; tell us something that makes them different from other parents," asked Klaus while smiling at Len. Len did not answer right away; he doesn't know what to answer. Finally collecting his thoughts, he managed to think of a plausible answer.

"My mother loves having her afternoon tea. She never fails to take one. However, there are times when she skips it because of her duet with my father. When it comes to my father, she often makes a consideration and just continues with her duet with my father. I never forget the only advice they gave, me in my whole life, "_Always remember Len, music is supposed to make people happy", _Len trailed off as he relished his memories with his parents who he never saw for almost two years now.

Klaus opted not to give a response to that. Seeing the famous prodigy trail off while openly speak off about his parents simply left Klaus speechless. It is not everyday that you can hear him open his heart to anyone. As a respect to his idol, he chose to stay silent for a minute to let Len regain his composure.

"Thank you for that answer. Now let us not talk about your family. I know that you are not very much open when it comes to your private life but can you at least tell us about a bit of your love life. All of the people are being curious because we never saw you dating anybody. Yes, you are linked to different ladies but you always deny them. Is there already occupying your heart and you are just waiting for the chance to come? Or the notorious prodigy still remain unattached?" asked Klaus, diverting the question about Len's family.

Len froze. Klaus's question awhile ago surprised him but his current question petrified him. His love life is not the concern of anyone, he thought. However, he cannot blame them for asking. The famous prodigy remains single? Pfft, that would be a total joke but Klaus's question made him look back in the past; the past where he was still together with a red-haired violinist.

_Flashback_

_A 20-year old turquoise haired violinist fidgeted on his chair. He is nervous because today will be the day; the day he will confess his love for a certain red haired violinist. He is actually harboring feeling for our dear girl since their concours days. He decided to confess today since tomorrow will mark his 21__st__ birthday and he wants to celebrate it with the love of his life. He waited patiently in the chair inside one of the practice rooms. He glanced on the clock situated in one part of the wall and sighed heavily. Kaho is late. AGAIN._

_Tsukimori counted ten on his head. After the ten, the door burst open, he need not to turn who it is. _

"_I am sorry if I am late Len!" heaved Kaho while breathing heavily. She practically ran to the music department since the teacher suddenly announced something that made her stay late in the class. She kept glancing on the clock and when the teacher finally dismissed them, she made a hasty goodbye to Mio and Nao and she practically flew here. Making Len wait is not a practical thing to do._

_Len just glared at Kaho who is still trying to recover her breaths. He waited for half an hour already. He just shook his head in defeat. He knew that he could never stay mad at her for too long. _

"_Why are you late?" _

"_Well you see, the teacher announced something about blah blah blah and something that I forgot so he didn't dismiss us early. I am really sorry," said Kaho while smiling apologetically at Len._

_Over the past years, even after the concours, Len and Kaho remained in contact with each other. Even though they are in different departments, they still see each other and they gradually came closer to the point that they are already in first-name basis. After class, they would often see each other in one of the practice rooms and they would always play violin duets. _

_Len just sighed. He took a couple of breaths to calm himself. This is it. This is the right time for him to confess his feelings for the girl. He is very nervous! This is the first time that he will ever confess to a girl._

"_Ne Kaho, well you see, I kind of- uh you know uh…I lo-," Len was cut off by the sudden appearance of a certain fairy._

"_Hello Hino Kahoko!" said Lili while magically appearing in front of the two. Kaho looked surprised while Len became irritated._

"_What a pleasant surprise Lili! What are you doing here?" asked Kaho while smiling at the fairy, completely forgetting the presence of a certain man. Later, Kaho realized that she might make a fool of herself because she is talking to herself. She nervously glanced at Len after remembering that Len could NOT see Lili. Unknown to her, it was the opposite._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Len, checking his temper. Talk about good timing! To think that the music fairy will suddenly pop out before Len could even say the magic words to Kaho. _

_Lili looked surprised. He floated carefully in front of Len and slowly waved his hand in front of his eyes. Len didn't even blink. Lili sighed in relief but he was cut off by Len's baritone voice._

"_I asked you what you are doing here," said Len while looking directly at Lili's direction. Lili froze for a second. He slowly lifted his gaze and glanced nervously at Len._

"_You can see me?" _

"_Isn't that obvious?"_

"_But that's impossible! When it was the first day of classes, I practically shouted on every student's ear but nobody even noticed," exclaimed Lili while looking disbelievingly at Len._

"_I chose to ignore you, after all it is none of my business," Len shrugged while picking up his bow and examined it closely. Lili just gaped. This boy certainly is impossible! Kaho just looked at Len as if he grew a second head. Len __**knew**__ along that Lili is a music fairy who gave her the ability to play. However, why didn't he tell it to everyone her secret; that her talent is obviously fake? She turned to Len. Lili still looked shocked while he remained cool while examining his bow._

"_You knew all along Len?" she again looked at Len for confirmation. Len stopped for awhile to look at her at nodded. Kaho's head began to spin. _

"_Then why didn't you tell it to everyone? Why did you still keep my secret? Why did you let me lie to everyone?" asked Kaho while desperately looking at Len. Her eyes began to well up with tears. All the while, she endured the pain, her conscience often remind her of what she had done to her friends yet the only person who knew her secret did not help her break free from her guilt._

_Len looked at Kahoko. He saw her eyes well up with tears; he knew this would happen. He dreaded this time. Seeing the girl he love cry with bitter tears made his heart clench. He knew it all along, from the time when he saw her in the meeting of the concour participants; he already knew that she is chosen one; the one who will change his attitude towards music._

_When he was a child, he grew up thinking that music is just about memorizing and perfecting a piece. His parents always remind him that music should bring happiness to the ones who hear it. He eavesdropped on his mother and father talking once when he heard his mother talking about him meeting someone who will change his attitude towards music. At first, he never believed it; he still did until he got into Seiso Academy. Nevertheless, everything changed when he met her, the other person who can see the music fairy aside from him, Hino Kahoko._

_When the bells in the school mysteriously rang, he knew it. He knew that there is another person who can see the fairy that he chose to ignore. When the participants of the concour gathered, he saw who did see the mysterious fairy, and that is she. He became irritated on the fact that Kaho joined the concour even though she knew that her talent is fake; but he became grown to her because he realized that she truly love music. Her violin playing can prove that. That is why he chose to keep quiet. He feared that once the other participants knew her secret, they might judge her; or worse, condemn her and brand her a liar or a faker. _

"_So, are you going to answer me?" said Kaho while looking at Len. He flinched with her pinched stare but he just stared back at her. They stared at each other, both measuring each other's feelings. At last, the equilibrium was broken. Len closed his eyes and sighed in defeat._

"_Oi music fairy, please leave us for awhile,"_

"_But I demand an explanation to this! Why did you ignore m-," Lili was cut off by Len's icy glare. Lili just shook his head and disappeared. Now that Lili is gone, Len relaxed and began telling Kaho his childhood; how he once view what music is, how Kaho changed it. He explained to her his fear, his fear that she might be judged wrongly. He poured all his pent up frustrations to her for the past 20 years. _

"_But that didn't answer my question Len, why did you keep my secret?" asked Kaho while looking intently at Len's mesmerizing orbs. Len didn't respond to that. He knew the answer, but he didn't know if Kaho's response to his answer would be a positive one. _

"_Do you really want to know my answer?" asked Len in a very serious voice. Even though she is confused with Len's too-serious question, she just nodded her head. Len slowly approached Kaho. Kaho stepped back as Len approached her. At last, Kaho was trapped in Len's arms as she stiffly leaned on the cold wall of the practice rooms. Nobody moved. Len just stood there, staring at Kaho's flushed face. He slowly raised his hand and placed his cold hands on her blushing cheeks._

"_Why do you do this to me Kaho? I tried to hide it for the past 5 years but when you are always by my side, I cannot seem to contain myself. You are so unfair. You have the total control over me. Maybe, if you ask me to buy you the whole school, I would do so," trailed off Len while staring at Kaho's beautiful face. _

_Kaho blushed heavily. Len is spouting nonsense. Is he sick or what? _

"_Ne, what are you saying? Just go straight to the point will you?"_

"_You sure are dense ne Kaho? Can't you see that I am madly in love with you?" said Len in a desperate voice. She stared at Len with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. Is she dreaming or what? Tsukimori Len, the campus ice prince, the legendary genius is in love with her. Pfft, what a joke! Nevertheless, the serious look in Len's eyes proved her otherwise._

"_What are you saying Len? Hahaha, to think that __**you**__ can actually joke," said Kaho while letting a nervous laugh escape her senses. _

_Len almost ripped his hair in frustration. To think that he was actually laughed at with his first attempt to confess to a girl! This is an embarrassment! He looked at Kaho's confused face. An idea suddenly popped on his head. He lifted Kaho's chin and kissed her. _

_Well, they say, "Action speaks louder than voice"… _

_Once Len's lips crashed on Kaho's rosy ones, both felt the electricity flowing on their bodies. After Len kissed her, Kaho slowly closed her eyes and hooked her arms on Len's neck, slowly deepening the kiss. They both kissed each other for what it seems to be twilight and they parted slowly. _

"_Now, do I still look like joking to you?" asked Len while panting slowly. Kaho's cheeks flushed. It's true! Len is in love with her! She hugged him tightly and smiled happily._

"_I love you too!" _

_And that is how Tsukimori Len confessed to his first love, his fellow concours participant, his best friend, Hino Kahoko. Now that seemed to signal the end Len's reminiscing of memories but all good things must come to an end._

_It was spring that time. L en and Kaho's relationship is getting stronger than ever. All of their friends are happy for them. Even her fellow participants wish them a happy relationship even though four of them, meaning Hihara, Yunoki, Tsuchiura and Shimizu are practically fighting for the said girl's affection. _

_Kaho is walking happily towards Len's house. Today is she and Len's first anniversary! She will have a dinner with the Tsukimori family. As she approached the gate, she stopped. She saw Hamai Misa, Len's mother talking with Len at the mansion's patio that is situated at the side of the mansion. Based on Len's expression, he is obviously troubled with something. Kaho was worried but shook it off nonetheless. Today is their anniversary and she will make the most of it._

_The dinner was pleasant; the Tsukimori family including Kaho had a wonderful time talking about Len and Kaho's relationship for the past year. Kaho smiled at Hamai-san's amused expression as she tells them about her date with Len in the park but she is glancing worriedly at Len. He is spacing out for awhile now. He never said a word during the dinner. She was about to ask him but Hamai Misa suddenly cut her off._

"_Ah! I almost forgot! Kaho-chan, I am going to give you something," said Hamai Misa while standing up and proceeding to her room and came back with a velvet box in her hand. She gave it to Kaho._

"_What is this Auntie?" asked Kaho while looking curiously at the box. After she became Len's girl friend, Misa asked her to call her 'Auntie' since it will be a matter of time before Kaho will call her 'Mother' which earned a blush from both the violinist._

"_Open it"_

_Kaho cautiously opened the box and he saw a beautiful necklace inside. The chain of the necklace is made of pure silver. At the center, there is a beautiful sapphire heart shaped stone. Kaho admired its beauty. Sapphire is her favorite gemstone since it always reminds her of Len's mesmerizing sapphire orbs. She carefully touched the surface of the sapphire. _

"_Is this mine?" _

_The Tsukimori couple nodded. Kaho almost jumped up in excitement and hugged the couple. Misa just shook her head. The girl is truly adorable. It is really heart breaking that Len needs to choose between her and music. Misa almost cried at the sight of a happy Kaho approaching Len and poking him to help her wear the necklace. Misa turned away to hide her tears. She has grown fond of the child and she knows that Kaho's heart will break when Len would chose music over her. His husband just held her tight and patted her in the shoulders, telling her that she is not on her own. The couple left the two alone to give Len a space to decide. _

_Len is confused and angry with himself. Even though it is his and Kaho's first anniversary, he cannot concentrate. His mother's news really made him lose his focus. A rare opportunity is presented before him. A famous producer offered him a contract to perform a concert in Europe. It was his ultimate dream to travel all over the world, it is a very good opportunity, and however, what will happen now with Kaho?_

_Len is busily talking to himself that he didn't notice Kaho slowly leading him to his room. Before he even knew it, he is already in his room, with Kaho holding her violin. He gazed curiously at his girl friend. Music filled Len's clean and organized sound-proofed room. Len just closed his eyes as he let Kaho's violin version of 'Ave Maria' fill him. _

_Kaho played the 'Ave Maria' perfectly with emotions. She may not look like it but Kaho is actually a professional violinist. Many producers have approached her and offered different contracts from all over the word, asking her to perform concert tours. Nevertheless, she refused them all; she turned down all of the good opportunities for her love for Len. But she knew that the time will come that Len will soon leave her and pursue his dream. And the time has come. She made sure that she would be ready for this time_

_The piece ended with a beautiful finish. Len opened his eyes and clapped. Kaho smiled to him in gratitude. To Len's surprise, Kaho approached him and hugged him tight._

"_What are you doing Kaho?" asked the surprised Len but returned her hug nevertheless. _

"_Let me stay like this for awhile Len," said Kaho while burying her head on the crook of Len's neck. The two stayed for awhile savoring the magical moment that they created but Kaho decided to break the silence._

"_Ne Len, do not worry about me and go chase your dreams," murmured Kaho while still hugging the dumbstruck Len. Len was petrified for a moment. Kaho knew it form the start. She knew from the very start that the time would come that he will be restless and try to pursue his dream and yet she remained beside him._

"_But Kaho-," Len was silenced with Kaho placing her finger on Len's lips to silence him._

"_I knew it from the start; the time will come that you will leave me. Len I already knew you for five years, even our concours days, your dreams are already great. I do not want to be the one who will stop you from achieving your dreams Len. I am not that selfish. I just want you to be happy," said Kaho while smiling up at Len. Len looked at Kaho carefully, even though she is smiling, he knew that she is hurting. He saw a tear escape her face and he hugged her tightly. _

"_I am really sorry Kaho. I am really sorry," said Len repeatedly while crying, to think that his selfishness will make his only love cry. Both just stood there, crying their hearts out as their mixed emotions break free._

_At last, Len broke their hug and gazed at Kaho's tearful face. Tears made Kaho's beauty show more. He had the urge to kiss her. He slowly dipped his face down as Kaho closed her eyes while tears are slowly cascading her beautiful face. They kissed deeply, both seeking comfort on each other as their fast approaching demise comes. Len slowly dropped Kaho in the bed. He looked at Kaho's face once again, as if trying to see her contradiction on what is about to happen. All he saw was Kaho's peaceful face and encouraging smile. With that, he broke free from his doubt and did it. They made love. But both knew one thing for sure, it is not lust that pushed them to do it. It was love, their uncontained passion for each other that made them do the sacred union of people who are in love with each other. And neither regrets what they have done. They made a newfound bond with each other, a promise that will go forever._

_The next day, at the exact 21__st__ birthday of Len, he left Japan. But he didn't leave with heavy heart. Last night's happening inspired him to pursue his dreams. Earlier, at the airport Kaho was there, wishing him luck. She promised that she would wait for his return. This served as Len's motivation for every challenge that is presented to him. It was because of a certain red haired violinist that Tsukimori Len, the Prodigy, and the Prince of Violin Concertos is what he is today._

_End of Flashback_

Len snapped back to reality as he heard Klaus's repeated calling of his name. Len just sighed, well giving them a bit answer will not hurt.

"I am already in love with someone from my homeland. That is all," said Len while looking directly at the camera. Klaus looked shocked. The same for all the audience and crew that is present in the studio. That confirms it! THE Tsukimori Len is already in love! Unknown to Len, the program is broadcasted all over the world. All of Len's fans were shocked at his statement. Now, the big question is who managed to capture the heart of the famous turquoise haired violinist.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan, a certain red haired woman almost dropped a bowl as she saw the familiar face of a person she once knew very well.

"Len?"

It seems that the story is just beginning. The tale of two violinists whose hearts were already destined for each other for better or for worse.


	2. HER Present

_**Chapter 2 HER Present**_

Hino Kahoko just sighed as she watched her overly active son play in the swing. She almost had a heart attack when she saw her son, Koutarou fall of the swing.

"Koutarou, are you ok?" she shouted as she gazed worriedly at her 5 year old son.

"I am ok mama! Do not worry about it!" shouted Koutarou while smiling at his worried mother.

Kaho just shook her head and smiled at the clumsiness of her son. But as she watched from afar, she can see more and more of Koutarou's striking resemblance to his father. He has a turquoise hair and seemingly cold sapphire blue eyes. When looking from afar, anyone can say that he is a carbon copy of a certain famous violinist. Koutarou's violin playing is also not the playing for a 5 year old. He has the precision and the techniques of his father, while he also got the passion and emotions of his mother.

Tsukimori Len. Yes, Hino Koutarou, the son of Hino Kahoko is the famous Tsukimori Len's son. Five years ago, when they made love before Len left from Japan, they made Koutarou. Three weeks after Len left, Kaho found out that she is pregnant. Her mother encouraged her to report it to Len but Kaho refused. It is not that she doesn't want to acknowledge Len as Koutarou's father; she just thinks that she and Koutarou would be a hindrance to Len. That is why she chose to hide it.

Kaho remembered the interview to Len yesterday. She blushed as she heard Len saying about his only love being in Japan. So he still remembers their bond. Kaho smiled as she relished her happy memories with the turquoise haired violinist who holds her heart, even now.

"Mama! Look, look! I caught a dragon fly!" said Koutarou while running happily to his mother. However, Koutarou stopped mid-way when he saw his mother day-dreaming about something. Despite his young age, Koutarou is unusually smarter than any child in kindergarten is. He tries his best to hide his intellect to his mother because it might freak her mother if she finds out that her 5 year old son can already play the Canon in D, Divertimento I, II and III, Spring and different pieces made by famous composers. He hides it to his mother that he purchased his own violin with his own savings. He also hid that he is practicing everyday at the park, when his mother is at work.

Kaho snapped back in reality and checked her watch. Her eyes went wide as she realized that the time passed by quickly.

"Koutarou! Come here quickly! Wee need to leave now or else we will be late with my reunion with my high school friends!" said Kaho while waving at his son. Koutarou just followed and they soon left the park.

Kaho is driving slowly to the Haven's Café. That is the designated place where the reunion will take place. Fuyuumi-chan called her last week, telling her that there will be a reunion with her fellow concours participants. She readily agreed and she is looking forward in meeting again her friends. She almost jumped in anticipation as she saw the sign on the Haven's Café fast approaching. She parked her car with ease and helped Koutarou unbuckle his seat belt.

They walked slowly towards the entrance of the café. Kaho was already holding the handle of the entrance door but she hesitating whether to open it or not. Seeing that her mother will just stand there doing nothing, Koutarou took the liberty of opening the entrance door.

The smell of roasted coffee welcomed them as they opened the door. Kaho finally snapped of her daze and tried to find the familiar faces of her friends. At the farthest table in the corner, Kaho saw Fuuyumi waving excitedly at her. Kaho took Koutarou's hand and guided him to the table of her friends.

"Kaho-sempai!" exclaimed Fuyuumi while excitedly enveloping Kaho in a hug. Over the years, Fuyuumi Shouko overcame her shy demeanor and managed to get out of her shell. She is now world famous clarinet player and is engaged to the love of her life, Shimizu Keeichi.

"It is nice to see you again Kaho-sempai," smiled Shimizu while sipping his chocolate latte. Kaho smiled at him and told the same. Kaho also nodded her acknowledgement to the greetings of Hihara-sempai, Tsuchiura-kun and Yunoki-sempai. She now turned and guided Koutarou forward.

"Everyone, please meet my son, Hino Koutarou," said Kaho while smiling at her shocked friends. Yunoki was actually the first one to recover.

"Ah, it is nice to meet you little boy," said Yunoki while introducing himself properly to the child. The others also overcame their shock and did the same. Koutarou offered them all a smile. Kaho and Koutarou sat down as the old friends try to catch up with each other's lives.

Kaho is chatting happily with her friends but she noticed that they are all smiling from ear to ear. They are definitely hiding something from her.

"Ne, I know that you guys are hiding something. What is this all about?" said Kaho while looking curiously at her friends.

"What are you talking about Hino?" said Tsuchiura while smiling innocently at her. Kaho narrowed her eyes. This Tsuchiura-kun is definitely not normal. She glanced at her other friends and saw that they are all wearing that stupid innocent smile. Kaho just sighed in defeat and turned to her son.

"Koutarou, do you want to drink something?" asked Kaho while turning her attention to her behaved child.

"I want a milk shake mom," said Koutarou. Kaho nodded and proceeded to join the ridiculously long line. Now that her mother is gone, Koutarou dropped his childish façade and faced her mother's friends.

"Aren't you going to tell her that my father coming to Japan?" asked Koutarou. They all gaped; the cute child awhile ago is actually talking to them as if he is one of the adults.

Take note, he is actually talking about his father as if it is they are discussing about the weather.

"What are you talking about Koutarou-kun?" asked Hihara who is laughing nervously.

"Kazuki-niichan, I am not an idiot. Of course I know that my father, the Tsukimori Len is coming to Japan this week," said Koutarou as if saying duh. Hihara had his mouth hanging open, Yunoki just smirked, Tsuchiura was wide eyed, and Fuuyumi and Shimizu became speechless. Koutarou is Len and Kaho's child with no doubt, they all thought. The child is a freaking genius! They even bet that he could already play the violin expertly like his parents.

"So?" asked Koutarou impatiently. He glanced at his mother and sighed in relief that the line is still long.

"We won't," said Yunoki while smirking at the child.

"Why?" asked Koutarou curiously. He knew about her parents' love story and he knew that his mother would get a heart attack if no one will inform her of the upcoming arrival of his father.

"Well, it would be more interesting if your mother doesn't know anything right? I bet she will be shell shocked when she would see your famous father after the years that have passed," smiled Yunoki while drinking his coffee. He watched his reflection in the water and smiled to himself.

To think that that Hino and Tsukimori actually had a child certainly amused him. Furthermore, this child is obviously not ordinary. From his tone, he talks as if he is already the same age as them. Yunoki is pretty sure that the child keeps up the childish façade to fool his mother and hide his true intelligence. How clever of him. The child surely knows his mother very well. Kaho would be hysterical when she finds out what a true genius her son is, like his father.

Yunoki once again stared at the small figure in front of him. Koutarou-kun is obviously the exact carbon copy of his father. He bets that the child also possesses the talent that his parents have.

"I see," was all Koutarou could say. Koutarou looked up in front of him staring at the towering figure of Yunoki Azuma. From what he can remember, this guy is the fellow concours participant of his mother who plays the flute. This guy is obviously good at hiding his emotions. He may not be aware of it, but he can feel that this guy is hiding something from all of them. The two stared at each other, trying to measure up each other's capabilities.

"Ne Koutarou-kun, do you mind if I will ask something?" asked Shimizu while looking at the interesting child. Shimizu can sense that Koutarou already possesses something that it is still to early for a child of his age to possess.

"No, not at all," said Koutarou while breaking his staring match and turning his attention to the silent cello player.

"Are you by any chance, already capable of playing the violin?" asked the curious Shimizu. Koutarou just tilted his head in confusion with the cellist's question but just offered him a smirk as a sign of affirmation. Shimizu just smiled. He knew it. Koutarou radiates a kind of aura that only musicians give off. This may sound strange but Shimizu can sense different auras. Especially with musicians.

Fuyuumi silently watched the exchange between his fiancé and the child. Based on her observations, Koutarou is definitely a genius like his father with no doubt. The child may look like an adorable 5 year old kid; he speaks like a regular 25 year old adult. But Fuyuumi remembered how Koutarou behaved awhile ago. He behaved like a regular child. What happened now? When Kaho left, he suddenly changed his attitude and starts acting like serious adult. He hides his intelligence to his mother, so it seems, but why?

"Koutarou-kun,"

"What is it Shouko nee-san?"

"It seems that you are hiding your talent to your mother, may I ask why?" asked Fuyuumi while focusing her attention to the lad. Yunoki. Tsuchiura, Hihara and Shimizu also stared at him. If he isn't that calm, he should have squirmed on the intense gazes of this four adults.

"I would rather appreciate if you will stop staring at me like I have grown a second head," he said while staring at the four adults. The four reverted their gazes but opened their ears for his explanation.

"As you all know my mother seem strong at the outside but she is just as soft as a marshmallow inside. She acts tough when I am around, but she cries when she alone in her room. She misses my father too much. That is why I vowed to grow up not physically but mentally, just to protect her from all the possible harm that may cause any damage on her fragile heart," said Koutarou while staring at his mother who is already ordering his milkshake at the counter. His mother saw him staring at her and she waved. Koutarou just waved back.

The four people just gaped at the words of Koutarou. Is this child really only a 5 year old kid? Or is he some kind of teenage guy who is shrank by some kind of a syndicate. No! That would be ridiculous! But this child's words are not normal either. So he really loves his mother that much, thought Tsuchiura while staring at the child. The same child whom his once love interest and his rival had created. Somehow, staring at Koutarou reminds him of Len when he confronted him once about Kaho. The guy is totally helpless! He looked desperate he looks like he will face all the battleships in the world just to win Kaho's heart.

"But how are you going to protect your mother's heart if the time will come that she will fall again for your father?" asked Tsuchiura. Koutarou just stared at Tsuchiura's challenging face. The man is actually asking him such question. How would he answer to a question like that? He may be considered a genius but he cannot possibly think of any plausible answer to that. Before he could answer to that, Kaho is already approaching the table.

"That line is surely LONG!" complained Kaho. She sat down beside her son, oblivious of what happened earlier between the four and his dear son.

"Here is your milkshake," said Kaho while placing the cup on the front of Koutarou. He murmured his thanks. She drank slowly and he contemplated on Tsuchiura's question earlier. How exactly is he going to protect his mother on falling for his father again? Koutarou is thinking of his answer while Kaho continued chatting on her old friends.

Time passed by quickly and before they knew it, it is already sunset.

"Ah! Sunset already! We were to engrossed that we didn't notice it" said Kaho.

"I am sorry but I have to go guys! I still have do something," said Kaho while smiling apologetically to her friends. They just shook their heads and assured her that it is ok. She stood up and helped her son to prepare to go back. They all bid fare well to each other and out of the café when Koutarou suddenly said that he forgot something and he asked his mother to go ahead. He went back to the table wherein the four are still lounging in. He walked in front of Tsuchiura.

"Ne Ryoutarou nii-chan, before you asked me a question about protecting mama's heart, right? Well basically, I would do nothing. I will just let fate pave its way. If it is destined for, my parents to be together, so be it. I would stand beside my mother no matter what happens," said Koutarou. He smiled again at the four and bid his farewell.

He may be considered a genius but he believes; he always believes that his parents are made for each other. After all, why would he be here ne?

Meanwhile, Tsukimori Len is on a plane back to Japan. He may not be aware of it but many shocking surprises are awaiting him upon his return. One is about an old flame sparking again and the other is the impending meeting of the prodigy and the prodigy's son.


	3. HIS Arrival

**Chapter 3 HIS Arrival**

The plane landed. There were many passengers in the Flight N-961 today. Among the sea of people is Tsukimori Len. His concert in France had just finished. It was a big hit. He bid his farewell to the French people and proceeded to take a vacation. It's been two years since he had come home. His mother is already pining him to come home already. It's about time that he grants her wish.

The ride on his way home is a peaceful one. Len is carefully watching all the sceneries that they slowly pass by. The city did not even have a speck of change. It still gave him the warmth and the feeling of nostalgia in the atmosphere. Soon enough, the view of their mansion is fast approaching on Len's eyes.

"Welcome back Len!" said the excited Hamai Misa. She enveloped her son with a warm hug whom she didn't see for two years. Len hugged back her mother. At last, he was back home. His mother guided him inside. At the entrance, he saw his father waiting for the two of them. He slowly approached his father and hugged him tightly. It has been two years he had last seen both of his parents, from what he can remember, it was his concert in UK. The couple surprised him by becoming special guests on his concert.

"It's good to see you well son," said the older Tsukimori. Len just gave them a small smile. Misa led his son and husband to the dining table. She cooked all of Len's favorite dishes to celebrate his arrival.

"How is it?"

"It's all delicious Ma, thank you very much," said Len while smiling gratefully to his mother. Misa just returned her son's smile. She is very happy because Len went back home. It has been two years since she last saw him. Len have been losing weight. Maybe the constant traveling made him sleep less. Misa became worried. Since Len left four years ago, she is pretty sure that he didn't have any contact with Kaho since he left. Misa just sighed. The meal ended and Misa sent Len early to bed, considering that he may be jet-lagged. Len gladly complied.

Misa is alone in their living room, silently sipping her tea. She is now wondering what she will say to Len about Koutarou. Even though Len left Kaho during her pregnancy, Kaho still often come by the Tsukimori household and chat with Misa. Kaho is so kind that she never keeps her child to herself. She also gives the Tsukimori couple a chance to play with their precious grandson.

"I wonder what I will will say to Len. Should I tell him about Koutarou-chan or should I just keep it a secret to him and let Kaho-chan decide?" Misa is obviously having problems regarding the issue of her whether she will tell to her son about his son with Kaho. Misa's internal battle was broken because of the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Grandma it's just me, Koutarou,"

"Koutarou-chan? Why the sudden call?"

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know that Papa is back. Can you at least do something to make him go to the park at 5 p.m.?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I just want to meet him in person. Please?"

"Of course, anything for my cute grandson,"

"Thanks grandma! You're the best! Bye!"

"You silly boy. Bye,"

She immediately had the urge to smile. Just remembering the time when the boy unexpectedly showed up on the mansion and began telling about his 'façade'. That boy is really something. He clearly inherited his brains with his parents. His talent is also exceptional. He once did the performance for the couple and the couple had their jaws dropped. His performance can rival the performance of his father. Only that Koutarou's performance is full of emotion, the only one that his father is lacking. Len may be a world class violinist but his performance clearly lacks emotion. Maybe Koutarou inherited his father's brains, precision and cool while he inherited his mother's passion and warmth. Misa smiled to herself. She is looking forward on the meeting of the two.

* * *

Len woke up because of the warm rays of the sun. He glanced at the digital clock beside him and he saw that it is still 4:30 in the afternoon. He wanted to go back to sleep but somehow a voice is calling him to wake up and visit the park.

Misa was surprised when she suddenly saw Len slowly walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going son?" staring in confusion as she saw her son dressed.

"I am just going to stroll in the park for awhile Ma," said Len while slowly approaching his mother and kissing her cheeks. Misa looked shocked but she eventually recovered.

"It seems that fate is beginning make its move," thought Misa while bidding goodbye to her son. She stared at the retreating figure of her son.

"I hope that your meeting with your son may bring you enlightenment with regards to your relationship Kaho-chan," whispered Misa softly while heading back inside the house.

Meanwhile Len is strolling leisurely towards the nearby park. Walking down the street reminded him of his frequent walks with Kaho when they were still together. Since Kaho love to practice in the park, Len often walks Kaho home after her public performance. Remembering Kaho made Len's heart clench tightly.

"Kaho, how are you now my love?" murmured Len while leaning on the railing that is directly above the park. Len closed his eyes for awhile and felt the wind brush softly against his cheeks. He relished all of the fun memories he had together with Kaho. He smiled to himself. However, the peace that he had was suddenly broken when he heard someone playing the violin.

Koutarou sat in the bench in the park. He was actually nervous. He would meet his father today! THE great Tsukimori Len, the only man who had the hearts of his sweet mother is going to meet him today! He looked at the sun and saw that it is almost setting. He glanced at his watch and saw that it is already 5:10 p.m. Where had his father gone? Did Grandma Misa fail to convince him?

He just looked up in the heavens and sighed in disappointed. However, in process, he saw a familiar turquoise hair. Koutarou thought for awhile, there is only person he knew with turquoise besides hi of course. He looked carefully and there he saw a peaceful looking Len.

Koutarou smiled happily. His father came! He immediately thought of a plan to catch the attention of his father without looking suspicious. He fetched his violin and started to play a song. A song that will surely made his father remember something about his past. The 'Ave Maria'.

Len immediately looked for the source of the beautiful music. He glanced around, trying to find the person who managed to play his favorite piece, the piece that reminded him of his first love. At last, he saw a small figure, in the midst of a crowd, he saw a young boy, probably around 5-6 years old who is playing the violin.

Koutarou continued to play the violin. He knew that many people are now staring at him but he paid no heed to them. He just let them be and focused on the song that he is currently playing. He knew that this is the song that his parents performed a duet back in their training camp. He heard it from Kazuki-nii-chan before, during their camp, his mother and father performed a heart-warming 'Ave Maria'. Azuma-nii-chan even said that it is the first time that his father showed a sign that his father his actually in love with his mother.

Len slowly approached the child. He gaped as he stared at the child in front of him. The child who is approximately 5-6 years old is actually playing the 'Ave Maria' with such passion as well as precision. The child can be considered a first class violinist with such performance! He stared at the child play with such grace and he felt somehow that he is familiar. The song played its last notes and ended. The audience didn't even move a muscle. Finally, Len recovered from his shock and clapped his hands. Soon enough, the audience broke into a great applause. Everyone started to compliment Koutarou, which the child took with such gratitude. Slowly, the crowd started to disperse and finally, only Len and Koutarou are left.

The two just stared at each other. Neither is breaking the eye contact, finally, Koutarou broke the uncomfortable silence.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Tsukimori Len-san," said Koutarou in a firm voice.


	4. HER Answer

**Chapter 4 HER Answer**

Len stared at the child in front of him. How come that the child knew him? Ah! Len slapped his forehead mentally. He almost forgot that he IS the Tsukimori Len. Of course, the child would know who he is. But the way the child said it made his heart jump. Who is this child anyway?

"May I know who you are?" asked Len while crouching low so that he is now facing the child. Koutarou just stared at his father.

"Do I look familiar to you?" asked Koutarou while leaning closely to his face. Len studied the child in front of him. Now that he mentioned it, he looks eerily familiar. He has clean cut turquoise hair with a bit of magenta highlights and he has a pair of sapphire eyes. '_He looks like- he looks likes ME'_

Len's eyes widened in realization. The child in front of him is truly his…

"Are you my brother by any chance?" asked Len. Koutarou almost banged his head in the bench. To think that his father is a genius! Tsk, there is no other way but to say it directly.

"You left an important woman 4 years ago, and now you are returning to Japan to look for her isn't it?" asked Koutarou.

"How did you know that?"

"You left her to chase your dreams. But now that you accomplished all of it, you just realized that those dreams of yours are not worth anything because she is not by your side, cheering for you," continued Koutarou. Len just stared in awe at the child in front of him. Never mind, is this child really a child? How come he talks as if he of the same age as Len? And how did he know of these things?

"I know that you are now wondering who this kid is front of you who strangely talks like an adult and knows your secrets. Do you really want to know?" asked Koutarou. Len just nodded his head. Koutarou handed him a photo. Len was confused but took it nevertheless.

It is a photo of Koutarou with a woman. Len looked closely at Koutarou, he really looks like him but there is something about his eyes that is not present in Len's eyes. Len just waved it off and stared at the smiling woman. Len's eyes widened.

"Kaho!" exclaimed Len. Realization dawned him. He stared at the photograph once again. The certain gleam in Koutarou's eyes is familiar to him. It is the exact gleam that Kaho's eyes possess! Passion! Len looked at the child in front of him and stared at him hard.

"Do you know who I am now, _Papa_? asked Koutarou with misty eyes. Len looked at the child in front of him. HIS child who possess his same flesh and blood. Tears suddenly well up Len's eyes and he took the crying child in his arms. The two cried for a moment. Finally, the two prodigies met. One, the genius, the Prince of Violin Concertos, the other, a seemingly normal child but a chills who can play at least play 5 kinds of instrument.

Len cried for the second time. The first time was when he parted with Kaho. Now, in this moment, he holds in his hand another person in his life. His son. His and Kaho's son. Len became startled. He broke the hug and held Koutarou in front of him.

"Where is Kaho? Where is your mother?" asked Len.

"Do you want to see her?" asked Koutarou while looking at his father. Len nodded.

Koutarou guided Len to their house. The Hino house is just 5 minutes away from the park. As soon as they reached the gates of the house, Koutarou turned to his father. Len looked really nervous as if someone is about to interrogate him. His hands are getting clammy and there are visible sweat running down his face.

"What are you nervous about Papa?" asked Koutarou. Len just looked at him and smiled crookedly. Koutarou just shook his head. His father is actually a coward when it comes to meeting his love. How trivial. He was about to lecture his father about his nervousness when the front door suddenly opened and there came out his mother.

"Koutarou, where have you been? I came home but you are not-," Kaho's lecturing was cut off when she saw the person beside her son.

"Len?!" gasped Kaho before the world became black.

Minutes have passed since Kaho suddenly fainted. When she woke up Koutarou and Len came rushing to her side. After she assured that she is ok, Kaho turned to Len. Koutarou got the signal that he is about to leave so he left quietly and went to Grandma Misa's house.

"Kaho, I-," Len was cut off by Kaho suddenly hugging him.

"Len! I missed you!" said Kaho while hugging the shocked Len. Len especially apologized for leaving Kaho and Koutarou. Kaho assured him that it is nothing. After hugging each other, Len looked at Kaho and popped the question; the question that will forever bind him to Kaho.

"Will you marry me Kaho?" asked Len while looking deeply at Kaho's warm almond eyes. Kaho's eyes turned misty.

"Of course Len, I will marry you," smiled Kaho while kissing Len. Len felt that he is the luckiest man in the world at that time. Koutarou just smiled at them while crying himself. He just arrived when his father asked his mother to marry him.


	5. OUR Future

**Chapter 5 Their Future**

The wedding took place on Kaho's favorite church. All of their friends, Yunoki, Hihara, Tsuchiura, Fuuyumi and Shimizu are all invited. Klaus is also invited which delighted the man upon seeing the girl who managed to get the heart of the prodigy. All of them are happy, especially the newlyweds who waited for 4 years to attain their eternal happiness.

_**10 years later…**_

People are slowly gathering at the biggest theater in Japan, the Big Dome. Everyone is here to watch the most probably the biggest concert of the century, The Two Prodigies featuring

the famous Tsukimori Len with his son the prodigy, Tsukimori Koutarou.

"Good luck onii-chan," said Tsukimori Rin, Len and Kaho's second child. Rin is already 7 years old. Behind her, there is another small figure hiding behind her.

"Come here, Riko-chan," said Koutarou while opening his arms wide. The child ran to him and hugged him tightly. Tsukimori Riko, the third child of the couple is currently 5 years old.

"Good luck onii-chama," said Riko while hugging tightly his beloved brother. Of all of the younger ones fans, Riko can consider herself the #1 fan of his father. Koutarou just smiled at his younger sister.

Len just gazed lovingly at his children. Since he and Kaho had gotten married, aside from Koutarou they made another two beautiful children. His two daughters are also soon to be 'prodigies' on their own.

Rin plays the piano and she is currently having her lessons with the guidance of Len's close friend, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. Tsuchiura became a teacher in Seiso Academy's grade schools division.

Meanwhile, Riko plays the clarinet. Like Rin, she is also having lessons with one of Len's close friends, Shimizu Shouko. Shimizu Shouko became a world famous clarinetist but she retired early to settle down with her fiancé turned husband, Shimizu Keeichi.

Len was completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kaho approaching him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Kaho. Len just smiled and snaked his hand on her waist. Kaho leaned and laid her head on his chest.

"I just can't imagine how lucky I am. I have a very beautiful and caring wife, and three wonderful children that are so smart. I just can't contain my happiness," said Len while looking fondly at his children. Kaho smiled at him and kissed him on the cheeks.

Soon enough, the coordinator approached them and signaled the start of the program. Kaho, Riko and Rin bid their good lucks to both Len and Koutarou. Len glanced at his son and was surprised when suddenly hugged him.

"I am so happy that you came on our life Papa. I just can't offer happiness that she needs. I know that she needs you. Now, that we are a big family, me, you, mama, Riko-chan, and Rin-chan, I can't wish for more," said Koutarou. Len felt that there are tears welling up on his eyes but he managed to hold it back.

"I know that you will great my son. You are a Tsukimori and Tsukimori's are high achievers. We tend to chase for our dreams to attain fulfillment. But remember my child; fulfillment is where your loved one is. It is good to chase for your dreams but see that the fulfillment you are seeking is always in your love. Understand?" said Len while looking at his son. Koutarou smiled and nodded his head.

Len just smiled, he knew that Koutarou can't understand it that fully yet. But he knew that the time will come. The time will come that his beloved son will also find his love. And Len is looking forward to it.

**END**


End file.
